PS444
/ |title_ja=VS トゲピー |title_ro=VS Togepy |image=PS444.png |chapter=HeartGold & SoulSilver |volume=41 |number=444 |location=Pokéathlon Dome Professor Oak's Second Research Center |prev_round=Attaway, Aipom! |next_round=Dealing With A Koffing Fit }} / or / (Japanese: VS トゲピー VS or 極秘指令！ Top-Secret Orders!) is the 444th round of the Pokémon Adventures manga. Plot Upon being questioned by Bruno, admits that he had come to the Pokéathlon to meet with Lance to learn about . Bruno turns solemn as he recognizes the man's name, but Whitney angrily attacks Gold, as he had asked her to escort him to the Pokéathlon to compete in it. A pained Gold apologizes, explaining that he was ordered on a secret mission by none other than , so he couldn't tell her. In a flashback, Gold explains that Professor Oak had suddenly called for him and showed him photographs of Team Rocket members lurking in various places: the Bell Tower, the Lake of Rage, and Goldenrod Radio Tower. Professor Elm confirms that Oak was concerned that Team Rocket was working towards yet another revival, and cooperated with the Violet City police in an investigation, where they received a message from Lance in the form of a 3-D holographic projector. In his message, Lance revealed that Team Rocket's objective was none other than the Mythical Pokémon, Arceus, and therefore requested that Oak send a Pokédex holder to him for more information. However, Gold remained disinterested, and asked if or couldn't go instead. Oak reveals that Crystal is away doing research and that he isn't able to contact Silver, prompting Gold to fly into a rage as he realizes that he was asked because there was no other option. Gold rounds off his explanation by bragging that Oak practically had to beg him to take the mission, but Whitney and the others note that he's merely a substitute. Will and Karen note that Gold should be meeting with Lance soon, but Koga catches wind of something huge approaching. A massive from the sea which embarks on a rampage, destroying everything in sight. Hirō quickly declares a state of emergency and has everyone evacuate the stadium, while Bruno and Koga send out and to fight, but both Pokémon are defeated by a attack. The Dragonite charges at announcer's podium, destroying it and leaving Hirō hanging onto the raging Dragonite for dear life. Spontaneously, Gold changes back to his normal clothes and sends out Aibo, Polibo, and Exbo. Calling to Koga and Bruno, Gold reveals that he's asked Aibo to get Dragonite to attack him, and asks the men to signal him when Dragonite's Hyper Beam is about to fire. At the signal, Gold launches Togebo's with his billiard cue, which meets the devastating attack. Gold is sent flying and the Poké Ball is left smoking after being struck at close range. The Elite Four note that Gold must have aimed for releasing Togebo before Hyper Beam hit, but the tactic was too risky and clearly failed. Pushing himself up, Gold states that his tactics never fail, and sure enough Togebo attacks Dragonite from behind, slamming a at the back of Dragonite's head and defeating it. Everyone else is surprised that Togebo actually succeeded, and Whitney wonders if Togebo had escaped the Hyper Beam earlier. Karen disagrees, realizing that Togebo must have taken the Hyper Beam head-on, pushing through the attack with sheer determination. Koga and Bruno note that both Pokémon and Trainer are incredibly reckless, to which Gold insists that he thinks everything through, noting a torn piece of cloth in Dragonite's claws. Based on research, Gold knew that Lance had the ability to redirect his Pokémon's Hyper Beam attacks, as he demonstrated years ago, but this Dragonite's Hyper Beams were all fired straight, suggesting that Lance isn't around to command it. Whitney notes that Dragonite is badly wounded, and Bruno guesses that Lance must have lost a battle somewhere leaving the anguished Dragonite to escape and go on its rampage. Annoyed that he wasted a trip, Gold decides go home. Nudging Hirō, he asks for a lift back halfway and thanks the Elite Four for a good time. Bruno thanks Gold, and hands him Dragonite's Poké Ball, having managed to return it since the Pokémon recognized him. Gold offloads a bunch of specialty snacks on Bruno, and as the Elite Four wave goodbye to Gold and Whitney, Bruno is amazed at how tasty the Rage Candy Bar is. Riding alongside Gold, Whitney is perturbed that Gold isn't the least bit concerned about Lance or Team Rocket. Gold casually dismisses her, saying that he feels that those issues should be left to the police, but he's mostly interested in seeing Arceus, as everyone seems to be discussing it. On a whim, he asks Hirō to head for Ecruteak City so he can see the Kimono Girls. A bemused Whitney remarks to herself that Gold is quite the big moron as Goldenrod Radio Tower van heads north. Major events * reveals he was asked by to meet Lance at the Pokéathlon Dome. * A belonging to Lance goes wild and destroys everything. * Gold manages to defeat the Dragonite with Togebo. * Gold goes to Ecruteak City to see the Kimono Girls. Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * (flashback) * (flashback) * (flashback) * Professor Elm (flashback) * Koga * Whitney * Lorelei (flashback) * Bruno * Agatha (flashback) * Lance (flashback) * Will * Karen * DJ Mary * Hirō * s (picture) Pokémon * (Pika; 's; flashback) * (Aibo/ ; 's) * (Polibo/ ; 's) * (Exbo/ ; 's) * (Togebo/ ; 's) * (Koga's) * (Mil Mil; ) * (Bruno's) * ( ) * (Lance's; flashback) * ( ; fantasy) * (×3; flashback) * (flashback) Trivia Errors * Lance's Dragonite is shown in a Great Ball in this round, although in its previous and later appearances it is shown in an Ultra Ball. In other languages |ko= |vi = VS Togepy - Mệnh lệnh tuyệt đối! }} de:Kapitel 444 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) it:PS444 zh:PS444